


【粉红】梦想成真

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 一点也不甜还有点苦，还很雷，慎点。
Relationships: Kotaki Nozomu/Shigeoka Daiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	【粉红】梦想成真

【こたしげ】梦想成真  
重冈大毅x小泷望

時に孤独な愛は君を汚す。

1.  
“干杯——”  
居酒屋里人声鼎沸，清脆的碰杯声转瞬淹没在周遭的嘈杂中。这一桌时不时爆发出尖锐的笑声，那一桌的划拳声几乎要掀翻屋顶。小泷面上仍保持着自若的微笑，心里却恨不得凭空变出两个耳塞堵住鼓膜。旁边的女人亲昵地拉住他的手，面孔凑近过来，酒气直直喷到他脸上。  
“小泷君，入社已经第三年了吧？”  
“还有两个月就满三年了。”小泷礼貌地答着，一边轻轻把手抽出。  
“最近怎么样，工作还顺利吗？”不等小泷回应，女人又自顾自地接下去。“啊，小泷君的话不用问也知道一定很顺利吧。毕竟是我们营业部的ace呢。”  
她突然咯咯地笑起来，脸上蜡笔似的两块红晕随着表情变化微微颤动。玻尿酸注射出的，浓妆涂抹成的面孔竭力掩盖着她的年龄，颈上几道深刻的皱纹却将这秘密暴露无遗。  
托您的福，一切都很顺利。能够为公司创造更多利益是我的责任，也是我的荣幸。小泷答得四平八稳。  
“实话告诉你吧，”女人打了个酒嗝。“我从小泷入社那天就看出来了，你绝对是个优秀的好苗子。长得也一表人才。要我说啊，你比那个重冈更适合当部长…”  
小泷闻言不由得抬头。重冈坐在长桌的另一端，刚好与他遥遥相对。他正在眉飞色舞地说着什么，还不时手脚并用地比划，看起来确实不太有领导的样子。  
女人还在自顾自地絮叨。他那个人虽然看起来很热情，实际上可冷漠了，我三番五次给他暗示，他…他居然都，一副无动于衷的样子…  
女人嘟起嘴，用力扯了扯自己的领子。大半个胸部裸露出来，灯光下一片刺眼的白，紧接着女人的身体也向他歪斜过来。小泷眼疾手快地扶住女人的肩膀，另一只手扯过对方椅背上的外套挡在她身前。  
他抬起头看了看四周。大部分人都围在重冈那边。其他同事也都三三两两聊着天，喧闹中似乎并没有人注意到角落里一闪而过的香艳场景。  
田中小姐，您喝醉了。小泷温柔地说。  
我没有喝醉。像是按住了手机上的音量键，女人的声音越来越高。男人都是伪君子，刚才我明明看到你喉结动了一下，你们都是想要却不敢说的胆小鬼。还有啊，小泷君你其实很想当部长吧，上次我看到你——  
她挥舞的手打翻了酒杯，玻璃掉在地上碎成几片。深红色的液体淌了一桌，有几滴飞溅到小泷的衬衫上。整张桌子一瞬间安静下来。  
她喝醉了。小泷说着，算是向大家解释，一边扯过几张纸，帮女人擦拭着裙上的酒污。女人呆滞了几秒过后，突然低低地哭了起来，嘴里模糊地重复着。我没醉…我没有醉…  
“还有谁没喝酒吗，帮忙送她回去。”重冈的表情几乎一瞬间就沉稳下来，快得小泷根本看不清。这时他看起来终于有几分部长的样子。  
很快有几个人响应，重冈于是点点头。  
“时候也不早了，要不今天就到这里吧。那么，各位明天见。”

小泷跟着人流走出居酒屋，一阵寒风钻进他尚未系紧的围巾，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“小泷君？”前面有人回过头来，正是重冈。  
“刚刚真是难为你了。不过田中小姐最近家里出了点变故，工作也不太顺利，再加上喝了酒，才会不小心说出那样的话，希望你别往心里去。我也代表她跟你道个歉。”  
月光下重冈的笑容，真挚又虚幻，让人想要将其定格成照片。小泷几乎呆了一秒钟才说，啊，没什么，我明白的。  
他正打算就此结束对话，对方嘴唇却动了动。  
“小泷君家很远吧…天这么冷，还喝了酒，要不然我开车送你回去吧？我没喝酒。”  
重冈的眼神清清亮亮，确实没有流露出一丝醉意。  
但小泷还是推辞道，这太麻烦部长了，我自己坐电车就好。  
“既然你都叫我部长了，就当是给我一个照顾和亲近下属的机会吧。说起来，小泷君你来我们部门这么久了，我们都没说过几句话呢。”  
几轮你来我往，小泷平日自觉伶牙俐齿，此刻却实在难以推辞，只好说，那么就麻烦部长了。

小泷的确有些累了。  
他把地址告诉重冈后就再没有说过话。重冈也没有跟他搭话，或许是无话可说，或许是想让他好好休息一会。根据小泷对重冈有限的了解，鉴于重冈在任何情境下都不可能无话可说，那么答案只能是后者。小泷于是悠闲地靠在副驾驶的椅背上，眼神落定在重冈的侧脸。对方微微抿着嘴唇，神情专注地望着前方。窗外，冰冷的黑暗奔流不绝，将一切淹没。全宇宙似乎只有这小小的车厢内是温暖的。刚刚被寒风吹散的红晕又回到他两颊上。  
空调温度好像有一点高，小泷朦胧地想。

他居然睡着了，醒来的时候车已经停在自家楼下，他身上还盖着重冈的外套。重冈则在一旁面无表情地玩手机，幽幽的光照在他脸上。小泷吃了一惊，顿时清醒过来。  
“抱歉，我…”  
“没事，是我看小泷君好像睡得很香，没忍心叫你。白天要出去跑业务，晚上还得喝酒，销售部的工作确实很辛苦啊。”  
“部长也很辛苦，这么晚还麻烦部长送我回来，真是不好意思。那么…我就先走了。”小泷说着拉开车门。  
对方却露出有些苦闷的表情。  
“那个啊，小泷君，虽然很不好意思，但是能不能让我在你家里借宿一晚。你看，都这么晚了，现在回去的话明天会没精神上班的…”  
重冈把手机屏幕转过来，上面明晃晃的11点39分刺着小泷的眼睛。  
竟然无知无觉地睡了这么久…  
小泷在心里暗暗埋怨自己，早知道说什么也不该答应重冈送他回来。但是事已至此，他只能在脑海里拼命搜刮合适的理由，结果却是一无所获。  
见小泷神情犹豫，重冈继续说，小泷君还不会开车吧？让我借宿的话明天正好可以搭你一起去上班哦。我还会做很好吃的早饭，保证小泷一定赞不绝口。虽然这种话自己说出来好像自卖自夸，哈哈。  
“部长误会了，我并不是不欢迎您来，只是…家里有些乱，希望您不要介意。尤其是我自己的房间…实在是很不好意思，我会给您安排客房，只是请您不要进我的房间。”小泷只好如是回答。  
“看你那么紧张的样子，莫非在自己的卧室里金屋藏娇？没事没事，我不会乱跑的。房间乱一点也没关系，有张床给我睡就好了，沙发也行。”重冈开着玩笑，两人一起下了车。

“不好意思，但我还是想强调一下，希望部长能尊重一下我的隐私，不要进我的房间。”  
站在门前，小泷忍不住又说了一遍。他隐约听见重冈嗯了一声，于是掏出钥匙插进门锁。手心不知道什么时候出了一层薄汗，转动钥匙时竟有些打滑。  
诶——明明打扫得很干净啊。小泷君也太谦虚了。重冈果然乖乖跟在小泷身后，什么也不碰，像是跟着导游参观博物馆的游客。  
卫生间在这边，然后客房在过道的尽头。对面就是——  
小泷的话音戛然而止，他眼睁睁看着重冈推开了客房对面的门，顺手按亮了灯。  
我的房间。  
“啊…不好意思，我是不是开错门了？不过这房间好像也挺干净的…”  
仅仅一眼，小泷想要把他拉开，可是重冈的眼神已经定格在正对着床的那面墙上。  
那上面密密麻麻贴满了照片。照片里的人动作姿态各异，但几乎都在笑着。从开怀大笑到温柔的微笑。蛛网般蔓延的照片中只有最中间一张与众不同，是证件照上特有的那种，似笑非笑，似乎什么也没在思考又似乎有什么深意的表情。  
小泷愣在原地，而重冈已经走了进去，他盯着墙上贴着的几百个自己，突然回过头朝着小泷一笑。  
原来是这样。他说。  
原来你——  
在那一张一合的双唇来得及吐出更多话语之前，小泷冲进房间，狠狠地吻了上去。

2.  
出乎小泷意料的是，重冈竟然没怎么抗拒，反而堪称热情地迎合了这个吻。他的舌头像是草莓软糖，让人止不住吮吸。漫长的唇舌相交过后，两个人的嘴唇终于分开。  
“部长的舌头好甜啊。”小泷还喘着气。  
“彼此彼此。”重冈说着，目光落在小泷身上。小泷顺着他的视线，看见自己的下身已经撑起一个小帐篷。  
他还来不及羞耻，胸前突然一点湿热。重冈抬起头看着他，指指他的胸口。  
“这里，好像被红酒弄脏了哦。”  
“我帮小泷君把它舔干净吧。”  
衬衫被唾液沾湿，粘附在皮肤上，被舌头的游移牵动，轻轻摩擦着乳首。可是还不够，重冈的舌头始终在那关键的一点周围打转，不肯给他痛快。他差点就要忍不住开口请求重冈。  
“诶——原来还有一块黑巧克力啊——”  
就在这时重冈说着，吮住那凸出衬衫的一点，又用舌头来回逗弄。刺激过于强烈，小泷几乎尖叫出声。他再也按捺不住，双手伸到重冈的腋下，把他整个人抄起来转了一周扔在床上。他自上而下俯视着重冈，这种时候对方竟仍然是笑嘻嘻的。  
“你的眼神好吓人，好像要把我吃掉一样。”  
“现在再说不想被我吃掉已经晚了。何况我并没有邀请你，是你自己要来的。”小泷甚至流露出一丝委屈。长长的睫毛无辜地眨动。  
他一边说着，一边剥开重冈的外裤，把沾上不明液体而染得更深的灰色内裤随意一扔，一根手指钻进重冈的后穴，弯曲着拓开狭小的甬道，激起一串呻吟。直到第三根手指也终于能顺畅进出，小泷解开了自己的裤子。性器迫不及待地弹出来。  
没有套也没有润滑液，实在抱歉。不过我保证不内射。动作也会尽量慢一点，痛的话就告诉我。  
重冈哼了一声，很难说他有没有听到并理解这句话。总之小泷将自己一点点送入了对方体内。温热潮湿的内壁包裹着他，他情不自禁地抽插起来。日常人们所见的好青年正逐渐沉进意识深处，他的身体被名为爱欲的恶魔占据。  
短短几分钟，刚刚还在他胸口肆意妄为，唯恐天下不乱的男人好像凭空消失了。只有一个男孩躺在他身下扭动着腰臀，眼神迷离，黑色碎发被不知是谁的汗水打湿，口中不断溢出呻吟。他的表情介于欢愉和痛苦之间，又或者二者兼有。总之不属于小泷的收藏品之一。  
“原来部长在床上是这种表情啊。好想把它也拍下来贴到墙上。”话音未落小泷便感受到对方的后穴一阵收紧，爽得他头皮发麻。  
“不要挡，很可爱的，”他抓住重冈意欲遮挡脸颊的手臂。“有机会的话你该亲眼看看。”  
“还有啊，”小泷用力从层叠的软肉中抽出下体，带出一圈飞沫。“部长下面的洞也很可爱，粉粉的，里面嫩红色的肉都翻出来了。你看，现在还在一张一合呢，像扇贝一样。”  
“想要吗？想要的话就把眼睛睁开，说，我想被操。”小泷低下头，伸手捧住对方的脸。  
重冈的眼皮颤动了两下，终于睁了开来。  
“我想被你操。”  
他盯着小泷的眼睛，一字一句地说。  
好像一阵大浪卷过海岸，小泷的脑子里只留下唯一的念头。他重新把自己塞入那个幽微的洞穴，不顾一切地横冲直撞。对方剧烈地颤抖着，抬起手搂住小泷的脖子，双腿绕上小泷的腰身，试图在狂风暴雨中维持平衡。  
部长不是第一次被男人上吧？夹得这么紧，小穴是不是被调教过？  
爽吗？嗯？爽也不用叫得这么大声哦，这房子隔音不好，闹到隔壁邻居来投诉可就麻烦了。  
你看到那些照片了吧？我这种人不就是所谓的stalker嘛。被自己的stalker干特别有感觉吗？还是说部长其实是来者不拒的类型，只要有人想上你你就会像条母狗一样把腿张开？不愧是营业部部长，果然很擅长各种类型的营业呢。  
小泷一边操弄着，一边附在重冈耳边说着种种污言秽语。后来他也不知道自己在说什么。再后来他甚至失去了说话的余地，张开嘴只能吐出野兽似的低吼。那洞穴越发紧窄，几乎容不得他进出。他几乎是被夹射的，回过神来才意识到自己没来得及将性器抽出。  
沸腾的血液逐渐冷却，理智又回到小泷身上。重冈仍然张着腿，眼睛里一片空白。他下身的洞口还在流出白色的液体，混合着重冈的肠液，床单上滴滴答答湿成一片。小泷自己的腹部也是一大片白色，显然是重冈抵着他射了好几轮。纯白的世界里只有重冈脖颈上那一点吻痕红得触目惊心。  
“抱歉——”  
“没事，洗一洗就好了，反正内射也不会怀孕。”仿佛被小泷的话音唤醒，重冈失神的表情一瞬间消散。他挥了挥手，一脸满不在乎。  
结果是他们当晚又做了两次。一次是在浴室里，小泷帮着重冈清洗后穴，不知怎么两人就在浴缸里搞了起来。另一次是在那间罪恶的卧室里，小泷把重冈按在墙上，分开他的双腿。淫液流得墙上到处都是，照片里纯净的微笑被染成污浊的白色。  
一整个纯净的黑夜被染成污浊的白色。

小泷是在客房的床上醒来的，重冈并不在他身边。他叹了口气，走进自己的房间准备收拾残局，却意外发现弄脏的床单已经被收走。掉下来的几张照片也被贴回墙上，上面的液体已经被仔细地擦拭干净。  
小泷走进客厅，洗好的床单晾在阳台上随风飘动。厨房里居然有人在哼歌。他瞠目结舌地看见重冈穿着围裙站在灶台前，手中锅铲翻飞。  
“哟，你醒了啊。”  
“等等…现在几点了？上班是不是要迟到了？”  
十一点半。重冈指指墙上的钟。看见小泷变化的脸色，他又补充道。不过，今天是星期六哦。  
…所以你昨天晚上是计划好的？  
别用那种眼神看着我啊，我也跟小泷一样以为今天是工作日嘛。重冈用不太令人信服的语气说着。如果说小泷原本对重冈还怀着什么愧疚的话，此刻也差不多烟消云散了。他甚至有些怀疑，究竟是谁把谁骗上了床。

“话说，小泷拍了那么多我的照片贴在墙上，难道是——”  
“不是，我只是个单纯以跟踪别人为乐的变态stalker而已。”小泷垂下眼睛。  
“那么部长强行想要住在我家，难道是——”  
“不是哦，我只是会对所有想上我的人张开双腿而已。”重冈漫不经心地打断。他并没有看向小泷，而是盯着锅里的韭菜，仿佛在认真判断它的生熟程度。  
半真半假的语气使得小泷有些不悦。有一瞬间他觉得重冈是在掩饰，是在对他反唇相讥，下一个瞬间他又觉得那说法非常诚恳，十有八九就是事实。  
小泷很快压下这种奇怪而混乱的情绪。重冈愿意怎么说都行。这就是一场你情我愿的一夜情，他在心里盖棺论定，只不过对象是他的部长。  
“那么，这件事就到此为止吧。我不会说出去的。那些照片我也会全部销毁，以后不会再拍了。”  
小泷决心为这场混乱划个句号。只要重冈说一句“我也不会说出去”之类的话，他们就可以相安无事地各退一步，回到日常。  
然而重冈却笑了。  
“我说啊，小泷不觉得昨天晚上很舒服吗？不如下周五再来一次怎么样。”  
小泷心中警铃大作。  
“可是…”  
他接连“可是”了几次，才找到后面的话。  
“可是社内恋爱是明令禁止的吧？部长应该也不想为了这种事丢掉现在的工作。”  
重冈竟然笑得更开心了。  
“是啊，可是我们难道是情侣吗？”  
“禁止社内恋爱，可没说禁止社内炮友关系吧？”

直到重冈把锅里的菜盛进盘子，走到餐桌边，小泷还站在原地。  
他看见重冈回过头，脸上仍旧是天真无邪的微笑。  
“说好了要给你做早饭的…虽然好像已经是午饭时间了，来，趁热吃吧。”

3.  
小泷敲了敲门。门后有人说了句请进，于是他推门而入。  
“副社长找我有什么事吗。”  
“没什么，只是随便聊聊。了解一下你们营业部的情况。”办公桌后的男人说着，点起一支烟。  
男人深深吸了口气，吐出一个烟圈，表情十分惬意。  
“小泷君最近工作还顺利吧。”  
“这个月也是部里业绩第一，多亏了您为我介绍客户。”小泷恭谨地答道。  
“是小泷君自己能力出众，我只不过是帮了点小忙。”副社长眯起眼睛，一副受用的模样。  
几轮不痛不痒的对答过后，副社长貌似漫不经心地调转了话题。  
“说起来，小泷君和重冈部长关系好吗。”  
“部长的话…我和他私下并不是很熟悉。”  
这也并非全是假话。那次“事故”已经过了两个月，在此期间小泷和重冈始终保持着每周两三次的肉体关系。他在弃置的杂物间里插入对方，对方也在下班后无人的洗手间帮他口交。当然他们最常去的打炮地点还是小泷家里，从厨房流理台到客厅的沙发和阳台，所有地方都留下过欢爱的痕迹。但除此之外，他们无论在工作中还是生活中都没有更多的交流。或者说，重冈单方面地对自己的一切守口如瓶。小泷曾在某次性爱中又是甜言蜜语又是百般折磨，企图让重冈带他去自己家里。最后重冈嗓子都叫得嘶哑，下面也射无可射，却仍旧没有答应他的请求。小泷为此赌气了好几天，重冈在line上对他百般示好他也不回，直到重冈给他发来了一个视频。  
画面里是男性的下体，两瓣圆润白皙的臀肉之间，原本隐秘的小穴被两根手指撑开，隐约能够看见里面鲜红的穴肉。润滑液似的液体被倒入洞口，手指急切地搅动起来，穴口在镜头的注视下不由自主地瑟缩。背景音里有人喊着小泷，小泷君，声音甜腻得像奶油。  
小泷没来得及看完视频就退出了播放。他以平生最快的手速点开重冈的对话框，发了一句“你在哪里”就要冲出去。  
结果他打开家门，重冈就蹲在他面前，仰起头朝他一笑。  
站着的话会很容易流到地上。他说。

“小泷君？”  
“抱歉，我走神了。您刚刚说什么？”  
小泷调整了一下站姿，以免西装裤的轮廓暴露出他微微抬头的下体。  
“小泷君如果想在职场上更进一步的话，可不能经常像这样开小差。”幸而对方跟他关系不错，并未为此发怒，只是给了一记不轻不重的提醒。  
“更进一步…您是说…”  
“我认为，小泷君有能力担任部长的职务。”男人推了推眼镜。  
“可是重冈部长…”  
男人又吐出一个烟圈，轻蔑地挥了挥手，“重冈那家伙的性格难成大器。部长就应该有部长的样子，像他那样整天嬉皮笑脸的怎么能服众？当初提拔他只是因为社里没有更好的人选，是不得已而为的权宜之计。现在有了小泷君这样的人才，他的历史使命也应该结束了。”  
“可是，更换部长总得有个理由吧。重冈部长一直尽心尽力地工作，从来没有出过什么纰漏。而且在他的带领下营业部的销售额每年都在上升…”  
“理由还不简单吗？说不定重冈其实是个同性恋？或者有不正当的男女关系？我看他对自己私下的生活这么讳莫如深，十有八九是有什么不可告人的秘密。”  
“这…”小泷一时语塞。  
“我想小泷君这么优秀，一定不甘心只当一个小小的营业部部员吧。”男人从宽大的靠背椅里站起，走过来拍拍他的肩膀。“要好好把握住机会啊。”

小泷从副社长办公室里出来，径直进了洗手间。他掬起一捧水扑在脸上。一个人打开隔间的门，走到他身边拧开水龙头。  
“重冈…部长好。”  
对方脸上挂着天衣无缝的微笑，侧过脸朝他点点头。任何一个人看到这一幕都不会怀疑，他们只是再普通不过的上下级关系。  
他回到自己的办公桌前。从这个角度能够看见重冈的侧脸。窗外，硬币般的夕阳熊熊燃烧*，它的余晖透过玻璃，为重冈的轮廓镀上一层近乎神明的光晕，他的表情则隐没在阴影之中。  
小泷条件反射般地拿出手机，按下拍摄键。  
在这样的时刻，你会有哪怕一秒钟想起我吗？  
“哟，在拍落日啊，看不出来小泷还蛮有闲情雅致的嘛。”旁边工位的同事调侃道。  
“嗯…是啊，落日，挺好看的呢。”小泷心不在焉地应和，眼睛仍然紧盯着屏幕。  
那面容明明就在手机屏幕中，却好像隔着千山万水。  
下一秒他的手机突然振动起来。  
“今晚可以去你家吗？”  
小泷还没来得及回复，下面又跳出另一条。  
“我看到你已读了，不要不回啊。”  
紧接着又是一条。  
“顺便一说，刚刚小泷满脸是水的样子很性感哦。”

晚上九点，重冈如期而至。  
又是一番激烈的交欢后，小泷把满身泥泞的重冈拖进浴室。清洗的过程中重冈竟然睡着了，小泷只好抱着他回到卧室，把人放在床上，轻轻地盖上被子。  
重冈似乎睡得很熟，一脸的毫不设防，安静的房间里隐约能听到他均匀的呼吸。  
现在就算把刀捅进你的心脏，也不会遇到任何阻碍吧。  
小泷喃喃出声。  
下一秒他就被自己吓了一跳。  
我怎么会这样想的。我怎么会，竟然有一秒钟真心实意地这样想。  
说到底这段关系到底是怎么回事啊。  
他望向墙壁角落里的一张照片。照片上一个男人穿着笔挺的西装站在台前，面带笑容，侃侃而谈。那是两年前，新入社员的欢迎会。当时小泷站在人群中，遥遥望着聚光灯下，觉得台上那个人可真是耀眼啊，自己要是能成为这样的人就好了。  
他把那张照片从公司官网上截下来，贴在床对面的墙上。每天睡前和醒来都能看到照片上的人对着他微笑，像是某种鼓励。  
后来墙上有了第二张照片、第三张、第四张。有的是他自己拍的，更多来自公司网站和别人的社交帐号。他逐渐发现真实的重冈和他最初幻化出的截然不同。重冈的工作能力确实有目共睹，可谁会把一个成天嘻嘻哈哈的三岁小孩当作崇拜对象？从憧憬到失望，失望到嫉妒，最后连他自己也难以描述冲洗照片时的心情。  
但他仍然在收集更多的照片，然后把它们贴到墙上，像某种强迫症。有一天他坐在床前，看着几百个重冈朝他露出令人憎恶的微笑。他一拳砸在照片墙上，又把掉下来的照片小心翼翼地粘回原处。  
这种遥远的幽深的不可名状的感情逐渐融入他的骨血，成为他难以分割的一部分。他以为自己可以小心翼翼地维持好平衡，和身体里埋伏的野兽和平共处。可是重冈却强行闯入他的生活，打乱了一切。  
他沉迷于重冈的笑容，沉迷于重冈偶尔流露的深不见底的眼神，如今甚至沉迷于重冈的身体。他深知这种沉迷将会腐蚀他的意志，毁灭他一直以来为之奋斗的、如今已经近在咫尺的梦想。  
可是那又怎么样呢？  
他突然想要摇晃重冈的身体，将他从沉睡中唤醒。他想向重冈坦白一切，请求重冈的宽恕，请求重冈永远和他一起停留在这小小的房间里。那样他就终于可以烧掉所有的照片，抛弃遥不可及的幻梦，学会正直地爱一个真正的人。  
重冈睁开了眼睛，他扭过头看着窗外——那里仍然是一片静谧的黑暗——然后又回过头看小泷急切的脸。  
“怎么了？又想做了吗？真是的…拿你没办法…”  
重冈看起来很疲惫，但他仍然在笑。  
“我——”  
只差一点点，小泷就能说出口。可是在那之前重冈已经坐起来堵住他的唇，手指抚上他的下体。房间里凭空生起一阵风，小泷眼睁睁看着自己嘴边的话语逐渐远去，穿窗而出，消失在漩涡般的黑夜里。  
他从来没有对我产生过肉体之外的兴趣。小泷悲哀地想着，他的意识很快被快感淹没。

4.  
午饭时分，小泷和同事在桌边坐下。旁边一桌女孩叽叽喳喳地讨论着八卦。  
“那个啊，你们有听说营业部部长的那个传言吗？”一个梳着斜刘海的女孩说。  
“什么什么？”女孩们都凑过去。  
“就是啊，虽然只是传言，不过据说重冈部长他好像，是个gay哦。有人收到了这样的匿名信。”  
“诶——”女孩们配合地发出惊呼。  
“看不出来啊，重冈部长居然…”  
“这件事我也听说了，而且我还听说，有人看见…”另一个女孩把手拢到嘴边，音量却丝毫未减，“他跟男人牵着手进了情侣宾馆…”。  
“难怪从来没有听他说过女朋友之类的事。”有人恍然大悟道。  
另一个女孩嫌弃地咂着嘴：“联想到部长平时笑咪咪的样子，突然就觉得好恶心。”女孩子们越来越兴奋，七嘴八舌地讨论起来，越说内容越夸张。  
“你们说，他在床上的时候是当男人还是女人啊？”  
“其实我一直都觉得重冈部长哪里怪怪的。那种人怎么能当上部长，指不定是给上面哪个老头子提供枕——”  
戴眼镜的女孩话还没说完，小泷已经起身走到她面前。  
“不好意思，刚才的话我没有听清，你能再说一遍吗。”  
女孩们顿时鸦雀无声。  
“没有根据的谣言不要乱传，否则哪天传到部长本人耳朵里，你们觉得会有什么后果？”  
小泷的语气堪称温柔，弯弯的眼睛里却没有一点笑意。  
女孩们识趣地低下头，安安静静地夹菜吃饭。

“我还以为小泷君和重冈部长不熟呢。”小泷回到座位上，旁边的同事嘀咕着。  
“我们是不熟啊。”  
“应该说，大家都以为你们俩性格不合。毕竟你们俩为人处世的方式完全不一样嘛。而且小泷君很有能力，也看得出很有野心…”  
看见小泷眼神一变，同事自觉失言。“对不起，我不是那个意思…”  
“没事。”小泷自知此刻的笑容有些勉强。随便一个同事竟然都能轻而易举地将他看穿。那么重冈呢？他那么聪明的人，是不是也早就在旷日持久的性爱中洞悉了自己的一切？还是说他根本懒得费心去观察，毕竟他们之间有且仅有肉体关系？  
嘴里的饭菜突然都味同嚼蜡，他草草地吞咽下盘中剩下的食物，向同事打过招呼就匆匆离开了食堂。

手机在口袋里振动了一声。他点开屏幕，果然是重冈。  
“今晚有空吗？刚好是周五，明早可以睡到很晚。”  
“好啊。”

“今天想在哪里做呢？”  
“嗯…还是床上吧。小泷的床真的特别舒服，我也想买一张一样的。”  
“那…”  
你住进我家里不就好了。小泷把这后半句话吞进肚子。  
“那就先去卫生间洗一下，然后去房间吧。”  
“我当然知道，”重冈奇怪地看他一眼，“一直以来不都是这样吗？”  
一场云雨过后，两人靠在床上，一起望着天花板。  
“那个，今天的事我听说了，谢谢你啊。”重冈突然说道。  
“如果是说中午食堂里那件事的话，没必要谢。”小泷顿了几秒，像是想起什么似的接着说，“不过既然这样，你是不是也听说了，她们传的那些话…”  
“我倒是没什么感觉啦，反正基本上都是事实。比起生气我倒是更好奇，那封匿名信是谁写的呢？难道这世上还有另一个像你一样的stalker在跟踪我？”  
重冈说这话的时候侧过身来，认真地盯着小泷，似乎真的在思考这种可能性。  
“或许…是你以前无意中得罪过什么人，类似于仇人之类的。”小泷也转过来，平静地望着重冈。  
“我性格这么平易近人和蔼可亲，如果说要有什么仇人的话…那不就只有小泷你了吗？”  
“……”  
“哈哈，开个玩笑。”  
“不过啊，我这几天确实有在认真思考。”  
“什么？”小泷突然有一种不好的预感。  
“就是啊，我们俩现在的这种关系…”  
“或许是时候该结束了。”  
重冈显然还想再说些什么，但小泷突然一个翻身，将他压在下面。  
吻像暴雨将他淋湿，又像野火烧过原野。  
“不要走。”小泷终于抬起头，嗓音竟然有些嘶哑。  
“可是啊，如果有人在暗中观察的话，这样下去说不定也会波及到小泷哦？小泷说过…不想为这种事情丢掉工作吧？”重冈喘着气，用力抓住小泷企图扯下他裤子的手。  
重冈还想再说什么，然而小泷已经弯下腰含住了他的阴茎。舌头从根部到顶部舔过凸起的筋脉，戳刺着顶端的马眼，好像要侵入进去似的。  
他抬起头望着重冈，嘴里吞吐不停。一只眼睛被汗湿的刘海挡住，另一只眼睛哀哀地看进重冈的眼睛。重冈想要别开脸，目光却被小泷的眼神牢牢锁住。他忍不住伸出手，去抚摩小泷左眉上方那颗痣。  
射精感越来越强烈，重冈试图把自己抽出来，小泷却用眼神阻止了他。一股白浊从小泷唇边淌下，这是他第一次射在小泷嘴里。紧接着小泷又爬起来抓住他的肩膀，精液顺着舌头渡进重冈嘴里。腥气冲得他头晕目眩，只能被动承受着小泷的进攻。  
“你自己的味道，好吃么？”  
“可是小泷君，这样下去是不行的哦。你总要长大的。”重冈叹了口气，却是答非所问。他看着小泷，像在看一个无理取闹的孩子。  
无理取闹的到底是谁，是谁强词夺理地进了这个房间，现在又想自作主张地离开？  
自己都还是个孩子，凭什么来管我？  
小泷想要叫喊出声，但最后他只是笑了笑。  
好啊，那就让你看看什么才叫真正的无理取闹。  
他拉开重冈的双腿，性器直接抵住洞口。而重冈竟然没有阻止。  
“如果这样能让你心满意足地离开我的话。”他说。  
性器推进身体，每一寸都漫长得如同一个世纪。小泷被穴肉紧紧箍住，痛感盖过了快感。下身才没入了一小半，却仿佛陷进泥泞的沼泽地中，进退两难。他艰难地动了两下，看向重冈，对方脸色苍白，汗水模糊了他的表情。  
恨比爱更长久，那么痛苦是不是也比欢愉更牢固？  
小泷不顾疼痛，疯狂地抽插起来。  
他要把重冈劈开，再缝合，周而复始。他要把他带来的痛播撒到重冈的更深处，让重冈的每一寸皮肤每一缕灵魂都对此永志不忘。  
而重冈只是闭着眼睛，面容安定得如同雕像，只有睫毛仍在微微颤抖。他嘴角隐约的弧度像怜悯又像嘲讽。一尊受难的普罗米修斯。  
小泷被彻底激怒了。  
“你以为，那封匿名信是谁写的？”  
“…”  
“是我干的，”他露出一个奇怪的微笑，“凭什么你可以当部长而我不能？明明我比你更适合这个位置吧？就因为我来晚了两年吗？”  
重冈只是静静听着，好像他早就知道一样。  
为什么你是部长？为什么部长偏偏是你？  
为什么你要来接近我？为什么不在远远的山上做你不朽的观音？为什么要降临到罂粟的田里？*  
小泷有太多的问题想要问了。但是所有的问题都不可能得到回答，他想，那么就只有孤注一掷了。  
“听着，”他用命令的口吻说，声音却在颤抖，“我要把你现在的样子拍下来…如果你不听话…”  
重冈突然睁开了眼睛，他的眼神好冷，像是结冰的湖面。但他仍旧一言不发，小泷把这当作妥协。  
他抓过床头柜上的手机，对着重冈打开屏幕，点进相机。画面里清晰地映出重冈的脸，身下交合处的淫靡风景暴露无遗。  
他就这样，一手拿着手机，一手掐住重冈的腰，继续机械的抽插。没有人能从这场漫长的性交中得到任何满足，但他们坚持要完成它，像完成某种仪式。  
射精的一瞬小泷试图把自己送得更深，囊袋重重地撞上重冈的臀肉。有一瞬间他荒谬地想，要是这能让重冈怀孕就好了，也许那样他就不会想要离开了。  
精子们争先恐后地奔向更温暖的深处，但那终点并非孕育希望的沃土，而是粉身碎骨的深渊。所有人都知道男人是不会怀孕的，只有它们不知道。或许它们只是假装不知道。  
小泷精疲力竭地倒在床上，窗外的天空已经泛白。  
重冈睁开眼睛，默默地坐起来，抽过床头的纸巾草草擦拭着身体。他身下那根东西仍然挺立着，除了最开始的口交，它没能得到一点抚慰。他一件件穿上衣服，一点点把自己拼回成那个完整的重冈——至少表面上是完整的。

我要回去了，他说。  
你还会来吧？  
重冈并不回答，他摇摇晃晃地走出了房间，像风中的一枚枯叶。小泷伸出手去想要拉住他，却只触碰到一片虚无。他已经无法再用任何方式挽留重冈了。  
外面传来大门重重关闭的声音。好像从梦中惊醒似的，小泷突然捂住脸哭了起来。

5．尾声  
“干杯——”  
杯子用力碰撞着彼此，仿佛下一秒就会破碎。  
同事们围在他身边，纷纷说着恭喜。  
恭喜什么？小泷有些茫然。哦，恭喜我终于当上了部长。  
他的眼睛掠过一张张面孔，其中一张脸冲他露出熟悉的微笑。  
“恭喜你梦想成真。”对方无声地说。  
“重冈…”  
周围突然安静下来，人们彼此交换着眼神。  
“部长，您是不是有点喝醉了…”有个胆大的男孩子试探着说。  
他这才想起来，那个人已经不在这里了。  
重冈消失在了那个周末。周一人们发现他没来上班，打电话过去却只听到“您拨打的号码是空号”的提示音。有人找到他登记在公司的住址，房东却说他已经搬走了。没有人听说过他的家人或是职场以外的朋友。警察说，他的住民票迁出本地后再也没有迁入。  
他消失得干干净净，好像世界上从来没有出现过重冈大毅这个人。  
有人说他是自杀了。有人说在海里发现了已经泡得面目模糊，但体型和重冈十分相似的尸体。  
但小泷一概不相信。重冈只是从他的房间里逃走了。他一定会怀着自己烙下的痛苦和仇恨，像从前一样，在他所不知道的某处阳光灿烂地生活下去。  
而他也将怀着重冈带给他的悔恨和愧疚，永远幸福快乐地生活在成真的梦里。

fin.

*1  
有时候一片太阳  
在我的双掌间如硬币燃烧。

——聂鲁达《我们甚至失去了黄昏的颜色》

*2  
观音在远远的山上  
罂粟在罂粟的田里

——痖弦《如歌的行板》


End file.
